The Original Desire
by SmuttyWriter
Summary: The backstory of the Original's has been shrouded in mystery since the beginning of the vampiric bloodline. Now find out what truly happened more than a thousand years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on the relationship between Klaus, Elijah and Tatia. I've tried my best to write in the prospective of Niklaus, I hope I have pulled it off okay. This is based on when the Original family are still human, before Esther has placed the vampiric curse on her family. I change certain events to better fit my storyline, hope this doesn't offend. This is a draft also, please feel free to hate on any spelling or grammar issues! Thank you for reading… Please feel free to review!**

The Original Desire: _Chapter One, A Terrible Mistake_

Elijah's words drone on, my brother never fails to keep up a noble front. His perfectly delivered sentences outmatching any phrases I could construct. I shake my head, my loose sandy hair framing my face. The matted strands catching on the slight stubble forming on my jaw and chin. 'Niklaus, am I boring you?', Elijah's voice calls, drawing my attention back to him. My older brother had always been on my side, though recently it had become a tense relationship. Ever since Tatia had arrive.

I answer abruptly, his conversation with the towns smith had indeed grated on my nerves for long enough. My heart ached to be in the presence of Tatia once more. 'Yes, it is, brother', my gaze drifting to meet his, a smile pulling at my lips. Elijah's only response is a quick disapproving shake of his head.

With that I turn away, making my way through the small encampment of villagers, my gaze rakes across the eastern boarder, a thick expanse of forest covering it for the most part. Though those dark woods held a secret, men that were fabled to turn into vicious beasts. I had always desired to take a trip into the closely compact trees at the full mood, merely curious to see if the tales were indeed true.

My feet take me to my destination with little help from my thoughts, those having drifted off elsewhere. I stand before Tatia's small stone cottage, the short building barely large enough for the only women living there, he often questioned why she choose to live in such small quarters. 'Tatia?', I call out, unsure whether she was nearby.

'Is that Niklaus, I hear?' a voice within responds. A grin quickly spreads across my lips as her angelic face appears at the doorway. 'Ah, the young Mikaelson! To what do I owe the pleasure?', her words are combined with a dazzling smile which renders me speechless for a few seconds before my words manage to stutter from my lips.

'I wish to take you for a walk, if you would be so kind as to share your company', My words lack the elegant way in which Elijah always manages yet I hope it's enough to catch Tatia's interest. Yet her immediate frown causes my confidence to drop dramatically.

Despite the frown puckering her brows Tatia remains the most beautiful women I had ever set eyes upon, her beauty far outmatching the other women of the village. Her dark brown eyes a constant trap, snaring my very soul. The brunette curls that frame her slender features seem to beg for his touch. Her flawless lips captivating, the soft curves inviting a rough kiss. My thoughts however are swiftly interrupted and pushed aside at her response, 'I am afraid I cannot accept the invitation, I have made arrangements to dine with Elijah tonight'. Her dark gaze immediately fills with concern as hurt splashes across my features. I turn away before my anger makes tears roll down my cheeks.

I nod with my back turned, 'I understand, I wish you a pleasant night, Tatia'. I swiftly step away, not acknowledging her attempt to make him wait. Her voice fading into the background as his rage springing forward, a red film framing his vision. I let my fingers curl into my palms, my fingernails digging into the soft skin.

Immediately I make my way back towards the smiths, my intention to confront Elijah about his backhanded tactics. We both were in competition for Tatia's affections. I had even tried to reach her before my brother. Yet Elijah winning the first step seemed to push me over the edge. I turn the corner onto the smith's street but cannot force myself to wait any longer, I lash out, my fist connecting roughly with the wooden frame of a small structure beside me. I feel the skin of my knuckle graze, a bead of blood rolls down one of my thin digits as my hand falls back to my side. I lean forward, my forehead resting on the timbre frame. I feel several tears fall free of my eyes, my lids closing to dispel the few that linger. My head shakes from side to side, I attempt to control the burning rage that sends tremors along my body. 'Elijah!' I growl softly, my fist striking the wood once more before I back away.

I return home after my rage abates. I'm greeted by Mother, 'Niklaus? Where are your brothers and Rebekah?' she asks softly. Her voice always having a calming influence on my dark and sinister moods.

My lips curl slightly as I attempt a genuine smile, 'Kol, Rebekah and Henrik are probably causing mischief, as per usual. Finn is out with Father. Elijah is courting Tatia'. The last sentence causes my dark mood to flourish once more, my smile twisting into an ugly grimace.

Esther turned to face me, her expression unreadable apart from the slight lift of her brows. 'Niklaus! That better not be jealousy' she says, scolding me. My Mother shakes her head, her tongue clicking as she says 'tut tut'.

I glare at her, fury soon igniting in my gaze. 'Do not think to advise me, Mother', I snarl, surprising myself with the animalistic sound. I shake my head, clearing my sudden violent thoughts, thoughts directed towards my Mother. 'I, I apologise, Mother', I murmur quickly, my apology seeming flat compared to my previous ferocity.

Esther looks at me, a curious expression on her features. Her eyes narrowed as she regards me, 'Are you feeling okay, my son?' her tone conveying her curiosity but also expressing some form of expectation.

I turn my gaze aside, turning to pick up one of my many drawings, a portrait of my brothers. A very unwelcome coincidence, I place the parchment back down on the wooden workbench and step away. 'I confess, my temper has been somewhat array as of late'. I glance up at Mother, attempting to gauge her reaction from my words.

Her reaction does not disappoint, she nods as if she predicted such response. 'I understand your frustrations, Niklaus, but you must not let your affections for this women come between you and your brother. Family always comes first'. Our family motto, or so it seemed, Family always comes first.

I sneer at the line, denying the statement instantly, 'The rule of our family, a family already bent to the point of breaking?' I respond, knowing the words would inspire the same fury within my Mother as I have burning within myself.

Her tone proves that I have indeed frustrated her, 'I shall no longer argue with you, Niklaus. You may leave'.

Being dismissed from my own abysmal home was a disgrace, something I was used to. My father, Mikael often reminded me of that fact. I was, and always would be the family disgrace. I had never understood why my father hated me so.

After my dismissal I venture through the town casting my gaze around until I spot Kol and Rebekah talking not far from where I stood. 'Brother! Sister!' I call, raising a hand in greeting.

My sister turns first, a smile lighting up her features instantly at my appearance, 'Niklaus! How are you?' She grins as I stroll up to her raising a hand to squeeze her upper arm. After a quick assessment she adds, 'Nik, what's wrong?' her hand covers mine lightly squeezing.

Kol stands back a little, his only greeting is a fractional nod. He had adopted our father's bad impression of me recently, a trait I had quickly become frustrated with.

I hesitate upon answering, my mind wanting to block out my insufferable brother. 'I had an argument with Mother', I utter softly, casting my gaze downward in slight guilt.

Rebekah's scolding is far to alike my mother's to be any sort of comfort, despite her humorous nature. 'Niklaus, you should know better than to tussle with our mother. I sincerely hope you are already deciding upon your apology' she reaches out to nudge my shoulder, causing me to step back. She smiles softly, the slight acting causing my mood to lift. Rebekah is my closest sibling by far. I adore her like no other member of his family.

I turn my attention away from her as Henrik runs up behind Kol, reaching up to tug on his older brother's sleeve, 'Kol, can we go now?' he asks. His voice suggestive, though I miss his words hidden meaning.

Kol dismisses his words with a simple wave of his hand 'Ask your other brother, he's in the mistake making business it seems' Kol's words cause my eyes to narrow threateningly.

I respond as if Kol's words haven't had their desired effect, 'Where is it you wish to go, little brother?' I ask softly, my gaze drifting downward to meet Henrik's.

Henrik looks anxiously up at Rebekah, who is eyeing up the conversation eagerly. Her gaze probes for information.

Henrik steps forward, rising on his tiptoes. I lean down as he cups his hand around my ear and whispers 'To watch the men turn into beasts' when it backs away I attempt to control my facial features. Wiping the shock from my face, instead smiling broadly. The chance he had waited for had arrived.

'I would enjoy that, Henrik.' I murmur, loud enough for only his ears. Though I am unsure if Rebekah had picked out his subtle words. The glee was clear in my brother's gaze, which instantly tipped Kol off. His expression grows dark as he understands Henrik's thanks. My gaze flickers upwards, away from Kol's disapproval. The light is fading quickly in the mid summer nights sky, a beautiful sight to behold. I vow to attempt to capture such a flawless image on parchment.

I motion for Henrik to follow, leaving Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah glances uneasily between Kol and I, as if unsure of which side to take. I chuckle softly, 'Rebekah, stay with Kol. He looks ill'. With that I make my way out of the small village, Henrik's footsteps trailing behind me. His excitement obvious as he jogs to keep up with my large strides. I double back ever so slightly to retrieve a weapon, strapping the blade to my waist and handing Henrik a short sword. 'Better safe than sorry, little brother' I say in response to his questioning glance. Again I turn towards the sky, judging the time and making haste towards the thick woodland to the East.

Hours seem to pass as Henrik and I sit in the undergrowth, he had soon become bored with the surroundings and begun hacking at tree trunks with the sword I had provided. I shake my head and laugh in amusement as he continues drawing large slashes over the thick wood, 'Very good, Henrik, I'll make a fine swordsman out of you yet!' I joke in good humour. My laughter however is drawn short by a ear splitting howl, I jump to my feet. My sword almost drawing itself in my haste, I stand with my blade in hand watching the darkness for any sign of movement.

Henrik gasps to my right, his sword dangling by his waist, the tip downward, 'Henrik! Sword up!' I shout, my words full of concern for my little brother's safety. It's then I freeze, a soft growl erupts behind me. I turn ever so slowly, my eyes wide as I fear what beast is waiting to pounce. I meet its yellow eyes, the fur at its hackles raise. I watch it ready itself to pounce when suddenly Henrik turns towards me, a sharp snap breaking the silence as his boot lands on a dried twig. The wolf changes its target instance, its crude fangs locked together in a foul beastly grimace. It leaps before I even have time to swing my sword. The wolfs speed astounds me, it's jaws first ripping free the skin of Henrik's throat. Crimson splashes into the air. I let free a strangled sob, terror rendering me useless in the few vital seconds. My recovering coming too late, I swing out with my blade, catching the unsuspecting wolf off guard. I feel the tip of my blade slice through its muscled shoulder before I drive forward, my blade impaling the beast.

The wolf shrieks with pain, a paw strikes out and knocks me to the floor. Stars fill my gaze, my head spinning, I feel a bead of blood drip from my temple. I shake away the unsteadiness, my eyes finally readjusting before falling on my brother's body. Henrik's throat, or what's left of his tattered skin, hangs off in shreds. I let a sob fall from my lips as my gaze drifts lower only to grow even more horrified. The boy's stomach lies open, the beasts teeth marks clear against Henrik's skin. I leave aside a few seconds to contemplate my terrible mistake before sweeping Henrik's corpse into my arms and making my way back to camp. The knowledge of my father's fury and my mother's grief halting my progress every few paces.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of my 'The Original Desire' storyline. Thanks for the reviews I've had so far, when I get round to it I'll re-read it and correct the slip ups in my writing. I appreciate the positive feedback though, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Again, thank you for your comments. Rated M for the mature content in this chapter… Please feel free to point out any grammatical errors and such! **

The Original Desire: _Chapter Two, A Conflict of Interest_

My footsteps seem muted as I stumble through the undergrowth. Though each step draws out a loud crack as my heavy boots stamp down on yet another twig. Henrik's body grows heavier with stumble, and trip. His head lolls at an painful angle over my forearm, the sight truly gruesome.

Finally I emerge from the vast expanse of trees, the torches still burn though there is little activity around the village. My mind is a blank canvas, no thoughts being drawn forward. A sinister feeling of calm settling over my body despite the guilt attempting to invade my empty heart.

I realise to late that my feet had dragged me to my family's door. An ear splitting scream reaches my ears. Suddenly my mother is beside me tugging Henrik from my arms, she sinks to her knees with my brother's corpse resting against her slender frame. His blood quickly soaks through her dress, her cries of sorrow disturbing the previous calm surrounding the village.

My father, Mikael swings open the door beside me, almost knocking me to the floor in the process. 'What is it, Esther?' he askes before his fierce gaze takes in Henrik's body in my mother's arms. Mikael turns to face me, his hand striking out. Within a second my elbow catches my weight as his backhanded swipe forces me to the ground. 'What have you done, Niklaus!' he roars, as I reach up with one hand, my palm pressing against my heated cheek. The pain causing tears to brim at the corners of my eyes. 'Well? Child!' he screams, catching the attention of several of the villagers. Rebekah, Kol and Finn among them. Each of them dash forward immediately kneeling beside my mother, Kol and Finn narrowing the eyes as they glance at me.

'The wolves…' I murmur, my voice barely a whisper. I feel my breathing become uneven as I lower my gaze to Henrik's corpse, my father's slap having awoken my emotions. I whisper softly, 'He wanted to see them change, one attacked… I tried…' I trail off, my eyes wide as they remain locked upon my brother's pale face.

Mikael's fury was predictable yet shocking all the same 'You stupid boy! Do you ever use your mind? Did you think about your actions?' His hand grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me forcefully to my feet before slamming me back against the wooden frame of the house.

'Father, no!' Rebekah cries out, seeing my distress as my fingers wrap around Mikael's forearms. She stumbles to her feet, her hands pushing against our father's broad shoulder. 'Please, it was an accident!' she mumbles, tears streaming down her flushes cheeks. I shake my head in denial, unsure of what I was denying but unable to form any sort of sense.

Mikael rolls his shoulder's to break Rebekah's hold, calling to my remaining brother's, 'Restrain your foolish sister, Kol, Finn' his tone lacking any affection to his sons. It was Elijah's hands that draw Rebekah away, finally having joined the commotion. His gaze as empty as mine had been previous to Mikael's violence, a perfect representation of calm.

My gaze searches the crowd, almost unconsciously but my eyes find my target. Tatia stands barely twelve steps away, her dark gaze filled with tears. Her beauty breaks through my fear, daring me to be the better man. I shove back against my father's grasp, forcing him backwards. I had the fortune of catching him off guard though he immediately draws his sword, 'Dare you challenge me, boy?' he demands.

I stare at him like a half-wit, my sudden confidence fading as quickly as it had sprung forth. I shake my head, my tattered hair brushing against my cheeks, I meet Elijah's gaze. My brother shakes his head in warning, begging me to back down and not take it further. 'No, I am not challenging you, father' I lower my gaze to the floor, my eyes locking on my boots.

Mikael laughs and places his sword back in it's leather scabbard, shaking his head in disappointment 'You are nothing more than a coward, boy' he laughs again, a short bark of amusement. 'Our lives will be better once we are rid of you' he motions at our family. Mikael's amusement fades quickly once his gaze drops again to his dead son. 'Leave Niklaus' he utters softly, his voice commanding despite its lack of volume. I step backwards, my eyes beginning to fill with rebellious tears once more. The last image my eyes capture is that of my full family, my mother having paid me no attention as she sobs. Rebekah leans forward wishing to be by my side despite my terrible mistake. Finn and Kol glare towards me, almost mirroring my father's disapproving stare. Elijah however looks after me in sympathy, one hand on my mother's shoulder, the other holding Rebekah's hand.

I turn the corner around the side of the wooden structure, my shoulder brushing against the timber. I sigh softly, shaking my head at the unfortunately and devastating turn of events. My footsteps take me to the far end of the small village, I stop at the edge of the trees. My gaze lingers on the thick expanse of forest.

A hand suddenly grabs at mine, turning my body. The shock at the sudden tug almost as much of a shock as the person behind it. Tatia stood behind me, her hand wrapped around mine. I tilt my head as I look down at her, my mind spinning as I question her intentions. Why exactly she was here, why she had seen fit to come and find me. 'Tatia…' I whisper softly, my thoughts drifting to my brother. Had Elijah sent her after me, to calm me down, it seemed like the most likely answer.

Her gaze captivates mine in a way I knew it shouldn't, my mind becomes muddled. Though I feel my rage begin to bubble over, rage at my brother's betrayal. I found myself hating his involvement, hating that he had demanded her affections before I had had the chance. I curl my fists in frustration, tugging my hand back away from her touch. I let my jaw clench as I gaze down at the one girl who had truly caught my interest. She stares at me in confusion, hurt crossing her angelic features, 'I am here to help, that is all Niklaus Mikaelson' she mutters softly. Her velvet tone forces me to nod despite my fury, her words calming me instantly. I reach forward and take her hand our fingers linking together naturally.

I attempt a smile, my lips curling arrogantly as I feel her warm fingers wrap around mine. 'Help is exactly what I require, Tatia' my lips move without much thought, knowing spending time with her is exactly what I need.

She lends me a quick nod, her long wavy hair flicking forward slightly causing it to shimmer in the faint moonlight. I can't help but smile broadly at such undeniable beauty. 'This way…' she says softly, tugging lightly on my arm and leading me around the edge of town. I realise quickly where our destination must be, her house. It shocks me all the same when we arrive at her door. She leads me inside and closes the door behind me quickly before quickly closing each of the three curtains.

I glance around at her possessions, of which there are very few. Several wooden carvings, a chest of draws, a simple bed, a small cooking fire in the corner, a square wooden table and three well constructed chairs. The stone structure surrounding the fireplace seemed of the best design. There was little beauty could not buy, it seemed. I make my way over to one of the chairs, helping myself to the seat. I find myself suddenly confident in my surroundings despite having never been in Tatia's home before. I turn towards her and notice her careful gaze watching my every movement. I throw her a quick smile, my gaze lowering before I find myself lost in her glorious eyes. 'Do you want something to eat, Niklaus?' she asks in a soft voice, full of innocence and uncertainty. Her voice matches her flawless beauty.

I stand slowly and step forward, 'I would like that, though I must ask, why did you see fit to grant me shelter. I only mean that I saw you in the crowd. You must have understood what transpired', I speak quickly, barely pausing for breath. In that moment I was unsure whether I would be asked to leave.

She nods quickly before reaching over to the small kitchen counter I had missed before as it was situated behind the stone fireplace. 'I saw, yes. I gathered it was an accident. In truth I had only just arrived with… Elijah. All that I had witnessed was your mother holding your younger brother whilst you and your father fought'. She pulls out a fresh loaf of bread, slicing it into two rounds. She places one on each of the two plates available before handing me on. She then motions for me to take a seat back at the table, placing a block of cheese before me, accompanied by a knife.

I nod at her words, 'I killed Henrik…' I mutter softly, her eyes widening quickly. 'Not intentionally, I led him into danger and we unfortunately had an unpleasant meeting with a wolf'. Tatia's eyes remain wide, though she no longer seems to recoil from my very presence.

She picks up the knife and helps herself to a slab of cheese, 'I am sorry for your loss' she reaches forward and covers my hand with her own, squeezing lightly. Her expression becomes sympathetic as her fingertips linger over the back of my hand. Tatia's lips curl up in a tender smile before she drops her hand back to her side. I nod in understanding, knowing exactly my place in that single moment.

I stand abruptly, 'I should go, Tatia. It is unfair of me to burden you with my troubles'. I nod in confirmation of my words, feeling the pain behind my eyes start as the rage begins. Tatia thought of me as a friend, nothing more. I thought myself foolish for even considering that she would feel any sort of attraction towards someone such as myself. Elijah had always been the more noble choice, of course.

My sudden change of attitude seemed to surprise Tatia. She springs to her feet as well, quickly shaking her head. 'No, it is not any trouble' she moves forward, standing between the door and me. 'Please stay with me tonight'.

Her words catch my intention instantly, I glance up into her gaze, tilting my head aside my eyes narrowing in question. Her only response is a slight nod. I surge forward, within two steps I stand before her. Then lean forward, my lips crashing against hers with a savage ferocity, moving swiftly but carefully with hers.

Tatia responds in kind, one hand raising and cupping the back of my neck as my hand grip roughing at her slender hips. I lift her with ease before forcing her back into the wooden door I had almost left through moments before. My lips part from hers, searching down over her jaw as a soft gasp leaves her swollen lips. I trail kisses over her smooth, flawless skin. I trace the skin outlining the curve of her neck, my lips brushing the delicate skin. I growl softly when my bottom lips progress is halted by her high dress. I let my free hand tug her dress higher, the material having already risen as her legs had managed to wrap around my muscular waist. 'Niklaus… who would have thought' Tatia mutters softly, her voice losing all innocence, instead adopting a seductive nature.

I pull her back away from the wall, eager to rid her of her confining clothes. I carry her over to her small bed, laying her back against the hard mattress. My hand drifts up over her knee then higher up her leg, searching upward over her thigh. My forearm forces her dress up over her waist, revealing the bottom half of her elegant form. I feel Tatia's fingertips dip into the back of my slacks before forcing them quickly down, her rough attitude spurring me on. Her skilful hands quickly hand my slacks down by my ankles, I feel her legs wrap back around my waist as I lean down into her. Her warm inner thighs pressing tight against my hips as I rock my hips forward.

The intense feeling of my tip forcing it's way deep into her tight entrance causes a harsh grunt to leave my lips. Her velvet walls greeting my swollen head as it drives deeper into her heated core. I smile broadly as my hard member draws a loud moan of pleasure from Tatia's parted lips. I place my palms down on either side of her head my gaze locked on her expression of intense pleasure. I kiss her smooth cheek as my hips pound forward, again burying my hard length deep inside her, her walls growing slicker with each of my generous thrusts. The pure feeling of undiluted pleasure causes a shiver to travel up my spine. I feel Tatia's hands drift up under the back of my shirt, her fingertips tenderly exploring the lean muscles of my upper back. I groan against her cheek as I force my hips to crash down against hers more violently with each thrust, losing myself in the moment.

Her staggered breathing and slick inner thighs are my reward as our bodies drip with sweat. I let myself pant as I maintain a steady pace, her walls clamping around my throbbing shaft. I feel her release surround my thick shaft before her cry of pleasure meets my ears 'Niklaus!' she moans, her sighs of pleasure enough to force me over the edge.

Tatia's release being met with mine, I feel my tip throb uncontrollably before I coat her walls with my juices. I groan in response, sighing her name as she had mine. 'Tatia…' I murmur softly, in the moment spilling what I had felt for the short time I had known her. 'I will love you forever'.

Tatia's response is a stunning smile, causing me to stare down at you in wonder. I rock my hips forward once more, her face contorting in pleasure once again before I pull away, letting my body fall away from hers. I lay beside her, her hands lowering to push down her dress as her chest heaves from her heavy breathing. I notice her hands trembling, her legs still spread despite the lack of my waist. I cannot help but let an arrogant smirk cross my lips, I had won and she had enjoyed it. The victory was sweet, that could not be denied.


End file.
